


Toxic

by Fall_Leaves_99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Leaves_99/pseuds/Fall_Leaves_99
Summary: Ezio stumbles upon Leonardo having sex with a man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ubisoft.

No matter how many times Ezio did this, he could never get used to living by the sea. Despite the fact that he had just reached Venezia, he could already feel the salt in the air slowly accumulating over his own skin. At least the horrible smells emanating from rotting carcasses of fish were confined to the other side of the city where most of the fishing boats were present.

Even the sun felt different as its rays touched his skin. Ezio was from Firenze which meant that he was no stranger to the sun, having spent the better part of his life in Firenze and then in Monteriggioni, both of which were blessed by the Tuscan sun. But the warm afternoon glow was different than the prickly humid heat that he felt in Venezia. The seawater sprayed a thick layer of salty mist on his skin, which although pleasant for the first few minutes, made his skin itchy. The worst thing was that nothing was ever dry in the city. Everything had an uncomfortable dampness to it.

But Venezia had its own charms as well. The floating city looked beautiful during the night with the gondolas returning back to the docks and the entire city illuminated by candles and lamps was reflected onto the sea. For Ezio however, none of these could ever compare to the view of the sun setting over Firenze, the dim orange glow of it shining over the Arno.

The first thing he did once he arrived in Venezia was to go visit Antonio at the Palazzo Seta to get an update of events from when he left the city months ago up until now. He was glad to find out that not much had changed since he killed both Marco and Silvio Barbarigo. The city was peaceful now that it was free of the tyrannical Doge.

It was quite late at night by the time he left the Palazzo Seta and headed out for the real reason for his arrival at Venezia - to meet Leonardo. He had collected two new Codex pages while searching a few hamlets around Monteriggioni for some treasure. He knew Leonardo would be ecstatic to get to decrypt two new ones. Truth be told, Ezio wouldn't mind to just spend a few days with his best friend, catching up on the Leonardo's busy life.

If it was anyone else, Ezio probably would have waited until the next day for his visit. But with Leonardo however, he had no such qualms. He had never seen Leonardo retire to bed early. In fact, his best friend was the most creative during the darkest hours of the night when his mind was floating around with numerous ideas.

With practiced ease he made his way to his best friend's bottega. Knocking twice like he usually did got him no response from the inside. Ezio wasn't surprised though. It wasn't uncommon for Leonardo to become so distracted in his own little world that everything else evaded him. Ezio tried to open the door but was surprised to find it locked from the inside. Now that was highly unlikely. Leonardo never locked up his workshop unless he went to sleep and judging by the flickering light coming from inside the workshop, that wasn't the case.

A familiar dread filled his entire body. ‘Why was the door locked from the inside? Was someone holding Leonardo hostage? Was his best friend in some kind of trouble?’ Ezio's senses perked up. Ever since he wielded his father's sword Ezio had become highly pessimistic about the world. He calmed himself down, chastising himself for jumping to such conclusions without any evidence. After all it was a lot more likely for Leonardo to have forgotten about the lamp and the candles before he went to sleep. Despite all his genius, Leonardo was after all human.

Still, he didn't like the idea of taking any chances. He used the key that Leonardo had given him to open the workshop. Ezio always stayed with Leonardo whenever he was in Venezia. It was much safer than staying in an inn and much more quieter than staying in a bordello. Not to mention the fact that he got to enjoy Leonardo's pleasant company. 

That wasn't to say that Ezio didn't spend an occasional night or two at La Rosa della Virtù to enjoy a different sort of company or perhaps even accompany a lovely donna or a handsome uomo back to their house for some fun, although willing men were a lot more difficult to find in Venezia. But when it came to everyday accommodations, Leonardo was who he went to.

He even tried to pay Leonardo now and then for his troubles. It had taken Ezio the better part of an hour to try and convince him, who, under no circumstances would agree to take his money. He had to let the topic go but Ezio was nothing if not stubborn. Whenever he visited he made sure to shop for food, drinks and other supplies for the two of them. Not that Leonardo ever noticed, oblivious as he was about such things. Ezio had once tried to buy some artist supplies for Leonardo but was immediately caught. He stuck to groceries after that particular incident lest he infuriate his best friend.

Opening the door, Ezio saw candles lit everywhere but no sign of his friend. He ignored his cluttered surroundings and made his way upstairs where he heard someone moaning. Ezio couldn't decide whether to go back or to peek inside. He recognised the moans of someone in the midst of pleasure when he heard it and this was surely one of those. 

It didn't feel right to intrude on his best friend's privacy and therefore Ezio decided to leave him alone. Perhaps he should go and seek some of Teodora’s girls. He could always come back again the next afternoon. Heading back downstairs he saw the obvious signs of an intimate night that he had previously missed in his hurry to check up on Leonardo. There were clothes scattered on the floor, probably discarded in the heat of the moment. Down in the workshop, he saw two nearly empty abandoned glasses of wine, although the bottle of Valpolicella beside it was almost full. Ezio was corking the bottle close when his eyes fell on the canvas on the easel placed just in front of the luxurious divan where Leonardo would usually sit his subjects while he painted them.

The portrait was a nearly finished painting of a man in his early twenties. The man was gorgeous with dark black hair that fell just above his olive green eyes. He had a small nose. A charming boyish smile adorned his thin pink lips. His skin tone was fair although less so than Leonardo. He wore a rich red doublet with ornate gold borders which was designed with intricate flower patterns over a cream coloured camisa. It was apparent that the man had a well defined physique even though the portrait was only done up to the abdomen. The man's shoulders and chest were broad with the lines tapering down towards the waist.

On a nearby table were a few nude sketches of the same man, depicting him scantily clothed in various positions. The man was lean, with corded muscles and a light smattering of hair over his chest, legs and arms. His physique was actually quite similar to Leonardo's, which would be apparent if his friend would stop wearing those ginormous clothes for the sake of comfort. He was smiling mischievously in each of the sketches.

‘I‘m bigger,’ Ezio mused to himself as his eyes drifted down to the man's cock nestled in a bed of trimmed black hair that was bared in its full glory in one of the sketches. He had no idea why that thought came on his mind. Why was he comparing himself with Leonardo's lover?

‘How big would Leonardo be?’

Curiosity filled his mind as he stood there looking at the sketches. The thought of looking at his best friend naked aroused Ezio. He had always been shameless so there wasn't much to consider as he decided on whether or not to open up the door to Leonardo's bedroom and sate his curiosity. A little peek wouldn't hurt anyone.

Like the assassin that he was, he stealthily made his way upstairs again, careful not to disturb anything. The two of them were talking as he crossed the hallway. There was a small chuckle from Leonardo's mouth just as he peeked inside. Instantly he found his cock harden in his tight leather breeches.

Leonardo was sprawled over the bed, his legs open whorishly wide with his head rested on the headboard as he smiled. His hand was lazily stroking his glistening, cum coated but still erect cock. He was similar to Ezio in length and girth but far more paler, the red bulbous head contrasting the milky skin of his thighs. Thick white fluid was oozing out of Leonardo's entrance and dripping onto the bed. The two had gone a few rounds, by the looks of it.

Leonardo looked distinctly pleasing in this position. His usually courteous and polite friend looked downright vulgar and Ezio loved it. He licked his lips at the sight of that perfect body. From his unruly golden hair to the light flush on his cheeks. Leonardo was beautiful in his raw sexuality. Ezio couldn't quite see Leonardo's bed mate but he knew that the man was inside based on the noises of someone shuffling around the room. Although Ezio couldn't care less about that man. All he wished to do at that moment was to go over and take his best friend for himself.

“Stop it. Just come over here and ride me,” Leonardo asked with an indulgent smile, his eyes fixed towards his right where his partner was probably standing.

“Mm.. Can't wait, maestro?” a rich deep voice replied from the other end of the room. There was a sound of some papers being moved after which the young man asked, "You drew more, huh? Can we try this one?"

“Later. Right now I want you to come over here and sit on my lap Rinaldo.” Leonardo patted his thighs, motioning him to hurry up as the young man walked over to the bed.

They claimed each other's mouth as soon as the man climbed over Leonardo. The man, Rinaldo began to grind himself playfully over Leonardo's lap as they kissed, sliding Leonardo's cock between his ass cheeks. Soon enough Leonardo reached down and carefully guided himself into the younger man's oil dripping entrance, causing them both to groan and Rinaldo to roll his head back. He pushed back further onto Leonardo's lap and seated himself firmly on the rigid member.

Ezio's entire temperament changed almost instantly, the killer inside him waking up as soon as he watched them both together with each other, all arousal from before disappearing from his body. He found himself furious, wanting nothing more than to pull the man away from his friend, _his_ best friend. He felt a wave of jealousy course through himself. His heartbeat was getting faster, eyes narrowed to focus on the two men before him with deadly precision, avoiding the rest of his surroundings. He gritted his teeth together as he felt the blood pounding in his veins. Every instinct told him to get away from here, like there was a danger right in front of him, although he had no idea what that danger was.

He clenched his hands into fists in his anger, trying to control himself from doing anything stupid, his hidden blades already drawn out as the two bodies in front of him began to thrust with need, filling the entire room with their unrestrained moans, words of praises gasped in their passion. Words that were beginning to irate Ezio. Even Leonardo's melodious voice was annoying him as he moaned out his partner's name with delirium. He wanted both of them to shut up. To stop. He wanted…..

It didn't matter what he wanted. He had no right to do anything. No matter how much the sight before him filled him with rage. Ezio slowly backed away from the door and carefully went downstairs. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep in the guestroom tonight no matter how hard he tried and so decided to leave. He locked the door behind himself as he left the workshop, finding himself in the dark empty streets of Venezia once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezio isn't always wearing his assassin's robe in this fic. Desmond only relived the important memories in the animus and therefore always saw Ezio in his robes but that wouldn't make any sense in real life.

Ezio went to the first place that he could think of - La Rosa della Virtù. He knew that if anyone would be able to take his mind off of Leonardo, it would be one of Teodora’s girls. He jumped from one roof to the next one, running over them to let the anger inside his body dwindle down as he made his way to the bordello. The wind rushing past his face helped him calm down, soothing both his weary mind and body.

In contrast to what most people expect from a place like this, the first thing that envelopes you is the smell of freshly cut lavender flowers. That and a soft hand caressing you inappropriately with each step you take. Ezio spotted Teodora talking to one of her girls in the middle of the lushly decorated hall, the small bouquets of roses among the crimson draped windows adding elegance to the entire room.

She turned around and smiled at him as he walked towards her. "Looking for a place to stay?" Her fingers ran down the assassin's neck edging towards the strings of his camisa.

"Among other things," he replied with a sly smile before a deft finger turned his face to the right, plunging a tongue inside his mouth as one of her new girls tried to grab the attention of a potential customer.

"You know the rules," Teodora said as the girl helped move things along, pulling Ezio by his arm and guiding him up towards the stairs.

"I'll pay in the morning," Ezio called out behind himself as he got led upstairs by the eager woman.

By the time he was plunging inside the woman's warm wet heat, his mind drifted off to his best friend. The sight of Leonardo's thick cock, to have Leonardo's entrance filled with his own cum and then watch it drip slowly out of that perfect rosy hole. Those red bruised lips moaning out Ezio's name, begging him to fuck him harder. That pale muscled body arching gloriously for him. Ezio wanted to feel those deft fingers digging into his back, Leonardo bucking against him as he silently begged him to come. He wanted to hear that melodious voice call out his name, with lust shining in those blue eyes.

Ezio didn't realise when he had closed his eyes, imagining Leonardo under himself rather than the woman he was currently with. Ezio hadn't had a man in a long time. He imagined the tight clench of Leonardo around his cock as they fucked. Or perhaps Leonardo would like to take him instead, filling him full of his long cock. Hitting that perfect spot inside him with sharp accurate blows.

His pace quickened inside the woman, eyes closed shut as he fucked to the images of his own best friend. He was right there, just a few more thrusts. His balls began to draw up, the heat in his abdomen slowly spreading outwards. Every push inside bringing him closer to that ultimate bliss making his body more and more sensitive. All he needed at that moment was Leonardo, all his senses calling out for his best friend.

'Ahh…. Rinaldo,' the unrestrained thought made him hear that same moan from Leonardo that he had witnessed less than an hour ago. Ezio softened instantly, shriveling inside that wet and warm canal. His hips coming to an abrupt stop as he thought of that boy bouncing on _his_ friend's lap.

He opened his eyes and saw the woman under him desperately move her hips, trying to coax him to continue thrusting into her. He pulled his soft cock out and stroked himself in hopes of getting hard again. Unfortunately, all he could think of was what was currently occurring in Leonardo's bedroom. The woman stared at him before getting down to her knees so as to take him inside her mouth.

Ezio pulled her up and laid her back on the bed and gently kissed her. He had never left a partner unsatisfied in bed and he wouldn't start now. Pushing two fingers inside the woman, he began to fuck her on them. His cock remaining shamefully soft as the voices of that boy moaning for Leonardo became louder in his head. He rubbed circles over her clit a few times with his thumb and soon enough, the woman was coming for him, taking his fingers deeper into herself.

Licking his fingers clean, he asked the panting woman, "Can you turn for me?"

She nodded and got on all fours before him. He used the oil placed on a nearby table to prepare her other hole for his cock while closing his eyes to think of Leonardo once again, of that alluring body of his friend. Those calloused paint stained fingers replaced his own in his imagination as he stroked himself with his other hand. Leonardo would get him ready with those pink wet lips. Would his beard be wiry, rough and delicious against his crotch or soft and silken like his golden tresses? Leonardo would push a finger inside his ass while feeding on Ezio's thick cock. He was drowning in the images. By the time he was done getting her ready, so was his own hard flesh.

Again he moved inside her, taking her ass slowly and rubbing her clit at the same time. Leonardo invaded his mind once again as he began to thrust. This time however, there was only Ezio and Leonardo in his imagination. He didn't think about what he saw Leonardo doing but rather about what he wanted to do to him. Each time the woman clamped down on him as she came, he imagined what it would feel like to press on that heavenly spot inside his friend, making Leonardo clench tightly on himself. Everytime the woman bucked back, he imagined Leonardo's firm ass slapping against his balls. She moaned and he heard Leonardo's desperate pleas for him. Her soft curves turned into hard muscles in his mind. Her red curly hair were straight and golden in front of him. Her smooth suntanned body became pale and freckled before him.

He didn't care who was in front of him. Ezio essentially fucked his best friend that night. Even though it was all pretend, he felt like he was in heaven.

"Leonardooooo," he came to a thundering crash as he imagined Leonardo coming for him, those angelic features contorted with primal need, his mouth wide open as he screamed out Ezio's name, his entire body shivering, ass squeezing Ezio to milk him.

He fell beside his partner on the bed, panting as he recovered from one of the best orgasms of his life.

After catching his breath for a few minutes, he realised that the woman was smiling as she stared at him. Ezio smiled back before they both slid themselves upwards to lay on the bed.

She slowly stroked his cheek with her tender fingers as she asked him, "Someone you never had or someone you can no longer have?"

"Both," he replied, turning himself such that he was on his back, head rested on folded arms as he stared up at the white ceiling, eyes locked on the plain red border with curved beveled surface.

She smiled sympathetically before getting up to pick her discarded clothing off the floor.

"Tell Teodora. I'll pay in the morning." She nodded as she tied the strings of her bodice.

She closed the door behind herself, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Ezio had no idea what came over him. He had never felt this way before. Why was he so angry at that man? He had absolutely no reason to be. He even tried his sight on him as he stood outside Leonardo's bedroom earlier. Thinking to himself that perhaps it was his senses telling him that the man currently occupying his best friend's bed was a templar. Sadly the man was a dull grey as he bounced on Leonardo's usual brilliantly blue body.

Even with Cristina, who was the last person Ezio had been romantically involved with, he never felt this way. All of Firenze was charmed by her beauty. Men would line up, trying to woo her. Even artists used her as a model for their masterpieces. Yet he never once felt this way with her. But then again his relationship with Leonardo was far more profound than the few short months he had spent with Cristina.

Ezio had had many lovers before her and somewhere deep down he knew there would have been many after her, even when he was still seventeen. He always loved with such intensity before eventually moving on to the next one as they both got bored. The reason why Cristina always felt so different was because of the fact that they never quite got over the initial phase, the one where everything felt exciting and new, each of his thoughts reminding him of her. He knew that he would have eventually moved on from her if it wasn't for his family's tragedy.

What he felt for Leonardo was completely different. His eyes saw blood as soon as he saw that boy touching _his_ best friend. Over the years he had come to accept a hard truth about his life. He would never find love again. A few fleeting touches in the middle of dark nights were different. But that passion, that craving, that longing. To need someone so desperately with everything that he had, not just for bodily pleasures but for them to stay beside him at each and every step. He had said goodbye to those feelings a long time ago. To be completely honest, he might not even have felt such things before. The only people in whom he had witnessed those emotions was the love that his parents felt for each other. Until today that is. Today he realised that he loved his best friend. And not the same kind of love that he had felt before, but the kind that he knew would become impossible for him to let go of if he got a taste of it.

How long had he felt this way? He had no idea. He had always trusted Leonardo, enjoyed his company. There had been many a weeks when he simply stayed in Venezia to enjoy his company. Now that Ezio thought about it, he might have harboured these feelings within himself for years. That was what scared him so much. He was already too far gone. And now that he recognised these feelings, he couldn't help but want for more.

With every other person that Ezio had been with there were no risks on his part. Sure he had been ridiculed once or twice in his younger days but he never had anything to lose. This time however, it was his best friend that he wanted. Not just wanted but was in love with. His best friend who was already involved with another man. He could ruin their decade long friendship if he made even a single wrong move, a friendship that had been one of the few things that helped him get through the darkest period of his life. Leonardo had provided him not only assistance with his cause but a roof over his head and a bowl of food in front of him during desperate times. He had stitched his wounds, stayed up on countless nights whenever Ezio had a fever or injury. Lent him an ear whenever something bothered him and a shoulder to cry on whenever he had needed it.

'No,' Ezio said to himself. He couldn't risk it. At least not until Leonardo was done with that boy. He would never, in good conscience sabotage his best friend's relationship. Perhaps later.


	3. Chapter 3

He spent a good part of the morning at the bordello. Spending a few hours talking with Teodora about everything that had occurred while he was away. He wanted to give Leonardo plenty of time to send his lover back home before he went to his workshop.

Ezio made sure to knock loudly while patiently waiting outside the door. He didn't want to walk in on any surprises and therefore did not use the key. Leonardo's ever smiling face greeted him warmly as he entered the workshop.

"Ah Ezio. So good to see you, mio amico," Leonardo said before spreading his arms open for a hug. Ezio leaned in and was wrapped up by not only those deceptively strong arms but also the familiar scent of wood, paint and oils. Although this time Ezio couldn't help but notice the man's own distinct musky smell that began to excite him. He quickly pulled back, not wanting to reveal his innermost feelings.

Leonardo closed the door while Ezio took a seat on a spare wooden chair that was only partially occupied with boxes of pigments. It was surely a better choice than the one on which some of the mixing oils were present. Leonardo took a seat in front of him after removing some stacks of books from another one. God it would take a long while to help organise things like he usually did when he stayed with Leonardo.

"I was eagerly waiting for you to come back. How have you been Ezio?"

"Waiting? You knew I was coming to Venezia?" Ezio asked confusedly. He had not sent any letters. Nobody knew of his arrival. Unless he was being followed. He looked around the workshop using his sight to detect any potential threats or intruders.

"No I meant that I was waiting for your return this morning. You came by last night, didn't you?"

"How do you know that?" Had Leonardo caught him last night? A feeling of dread filled him. Was Leonardo going to kick him out for his actions?

"You left your luggage here. I found them this morning. See, over there." Leonardo motioned towards the side of the desk where his bag was placed neatly, containing his travel essentials including his assassin robes and weapons. He had forgotten about those. Forgotten because whenever he came to Venezia he usually kept them with Leonardo to begin with. Even though Teodora was an ally, there was no guarantee on the kind of men who visited her church. Plus his hidden blades, which were always with him no matter where he went, were more than sufficient for emergency situations.

"I want to apologise if you had to witness something unsavoury last night. I was entertaining a guest."

'There sure was a lot of entertainment,' Ezio thought bitterly to himself before replying, "It's alright. I just went over to Teodora’s instead. It is your bottega after all."

Leonardo smiled slyly as he added, "Ahh… so your night went very well indeed."

Ezio smiled briefly. Wanting to change the uncomfortable conversation, he got up and walked towards his luggage to retrieve the two Codex pages that were the reason for his visit.

"Here you go." He handed over the Codex, making Leonardo jump up from his chair.

"How exciting!! And there's two of them."

Leonardo quickly got to his desk and began to scribble away on some loose pieces of paper, forgetting about Ezio's presence all together. How had Ezio never realised how beautiful Leonardo was? His fascination was both endearing as well as addictive. All Ezio wanted to do was hug him from behind and pepper small kisses all along that slender neck, up his jaws until he found those red lips moving against his own.

It was becoming difficult to control his thoughts and so Ezio excused himself to go and rest in the guestroom, not that Leonardo noticed. He came twice using his hands, thinking about Leonardo before he finally fell asleep with exhaustion. Not that sleep gave him any kind of reprieve. He saw some old memories of the moments he had shared with Leonardo along with some new fantasies that he wished to share with him someday. Fantasies that weren't just sexual in nature. Fantasies of holding Leonardo close to himself, falling asleep in his arms, going to new places with him, cooking for him, posing for his artworks, spending all his free time with him, fantasies of Leonardo being his and only his.

By the time he woke up, it was already evening. He went downstairs to find Leonardo still working on one of the Codex pages, on the last few paragraphs. He still hadn't touched the other one.

"Buonasera, Ezio. Did you sleep well?" Leonardo asked, taking a break from the pages.

"Si. I always do in your workshop," Ezio replied as he took a seat.

"Probably because of how boring it gets in here," Leonardo said as he got up to stretch his limbs.

"No. Because of how safe you make me feel," Ezio replied. The words leaving his mouth without a second thought. 

"Well I'm glad that I could provide that for you." Arcing his neck to the side and using a hand to feel the stretched muscles, Leonardo stated, "I really am getting too old to sit hunched over my desk for hours."

Ezio wanted to go over there and massage his friend's neck to soothe the pain away. He knew, however, that he wouldn't have been able to stop himself with just a friendly touch. So he instead settled for a reply. "You always had the bad habit of working yourself to exhaustion. This is nothing new. Nothing to do with age."

Leonardo smiled. "You would know. You're my oldest friend."

Had they always talked like this? Like they were old lovers? Had he always been so close to Leonardo? When did he fall so hopelessly in love with his best friend? Ezio shook his head unconsciously to get rid of his thoughts. "I should go and get a bath."

"Si. You never quite liked Venezia's humidity. Not to mention the travelling. I'll go ask Vincenzo to draw up a bath in your room." 

"No need. I'll prepare things up myself." Ezio got up and walked towards the kitchen and placed a pot of water to boil. Leonardo went upstairs to retrieve the large wooden tub and placed it inside Ezio's room. They both filled it up before Leonardo left him alone in his room, closing the door behind himself.

After the nice warm bath, Ezio went downstairs dressed up in a loose white camisa and brown breeches. He was welcomed with the smell of fresh carabaccia, one of Leonardo's and now Ezio's favourite soups. He went into the kitchen and helped Leonardo warm some day old bread before the two went to the dining table to enjoy the warm meal.

They began talking about the last few months, about Ezio's family, how things were back in Monteriggioni and so on as they enjoyed the comforting warm soup.

"Is something bothering you? You seem awfully quiet. Detached somehow," Leonardo asked him when there was a small silence between them. When Ezio was silently admiring the beauty before him.

"No. Nothing like that," Ezio replied before lowering his eyes down to his soup. He had to be careful. He didn't want to ruin their friendship with his new found feelings.

"No. You're lying." Leonardo bit his lower lip in concentration, making Ezio want to go over to him and be the one biting them instead. "Is this about last night? I mean you knew that I liked men. You even said that you occasionally liked them too. I don't understand." 

"It's not about your preferences. It's just that you rarely talk about your partners. It's nothing. Don't worry," Ezio assured him.

"I hope this doesn't affect our friendship Ezio. You are one of the few people who don't judge me." 

"Of course not. You are my oldest friend. I would never want you to be anything but happy." Ezio's warm smile reassured Leonardo, making him visibly relax. 'Even though it wouldn't be with me. Even though I would love you a lot more,' he didn't say.

"Do you love him?" Ezio abruptly asked in the middle of their conversation, turning his head towards the portrait from yesterday. The sketches, however, were nowhere to be seen, probably moved away into Leonardo's bedroom.

"Love?" Leonardo chuckled softly but there was a hidden pain in his voice that the assassin could sense almost instantly. Ezio waited for Leonardo to continue on his own, not wanting to push his best friend.

"He is a brilliant boy, son of Orfeo Salucci." Leonardo artfully dodged his question.

"The merchant?" Ezio asked. The Salucci family controlled the trade of spice in Venezia, their ships sailing all over the Mediterranean to acquire the rarest of spices.

"Uh-huh. He has a very bright future ahead of him. He will achieve great success, I'm sure." 

"So do you love him?" Ezio couldn't help himself from asking, even though he knew the answer would break him, hurt him and enrage him just like yesterday.

"I am a sodomite Ezio. Men like me don't fall in love. We aren't allowed to." Leonardo was staring down, playing with his bowl of soup absentmindedly.

Ezio should have sighed in relief to know that his friend wasn't in love with the boy. That he still had a chance. However it hurt him a lot more to hear Leonardo's self-deprecating tone than rejection ever could.

"What do you mean men like you? I have been with men and I've been in love. You're not the only man who finds men attractive," Ezio said curiously with a hint of anger directed towards Leonardo's foul attitude about his own self.

"I know. But you also love women. And someday, once you are done avenging your family I'm sure you'd find a beautiful woman to settle down with. To have a family with. That is what all of us are supposed to do, expected to do. But men like me, who don't find comfort in the arms of a woman are destined to live alone. Perhaps we may find a few discreet nights of pleasure here and there but emotions like love are not something that we can have."

"That's nonsense. There are plenty of men that would love to have you as a partner in their life, not just their bed." Ezio didn't mention that one of them was currently sitting right in front of him.

"And there are plenty more who would love to see me burned at the stake because of it," Leonardo retorted.

"There are places where people are lenient." 

"Si. Firenze was supposed to be one of them. Yet I was publicly shamed and would have been charged if it wasn't for a powerful patron." Leonardo's eyes were no longer focused on Ezio, glazed as he remembered a painful memory.

"Monteriggioni could be one of them. I hear the future lord is a sodomite himself," Ezio added with a small smile, even though he knew Leonardo was destined to do much greater things than be confined to a small city.

Leonardo chuckled softly at the response. "I am not sad, Ezio. It's just that I know what lays ahead of me. I do not like living in delusions of love and companionship when I know that I'd spend my days alone. Die alone. The only thing I could hope for is to have that death because of natural causes rather than a noose around my neck."

"So you've never loved anyone?" Ezio asked, incredulously.

Leonardo nodded his head no before adding, "Nor do I ever intend to. I am content with my life, the way that it is now. It is more than what I could have ever hoped for. More than what a bastardo like me ever deserves."

Leonardo had no clue that he broke Ezio's heart with his response, shattered all of Ezio's expectations in a matter of seconds. Ezio realised that the man that he loved would never love him back.

Sensing the uncomfortable silence that settled between them Leonardo explained, "When I was twelve I told a boy that I loved him. He was a few years older. His name was Fioravante. It was infatuation but my young inexperienced mind told me it was love. He was a worker on my father's property and he used to take me out into the surrounding forests to show me different things. We even discovered a cave once. I was so frightened and yet so curious to see what was inside it. Anyway I'm getting off topic. He informed my father of my unnatural inclinations. My father punished me for it. Slapping me in front of my supposed 'love' for possessing such deviant thoughts. I felt desires and wants. I had sex when I had the opportunity. But I never let myself love again."

Ezio could only nod in understanding. A melancholic expression set on his face.

"Don't worry. There are only a few like me who are specifically attracted towards other men. Most men love women and there are others who enjoy both, like you. Stop feeling so sad. I've found my love in my work." Leonardo patted the assassin's shoulder as he got up and began cleaning the table, removing all of the empty utensils.

All Ezio could do was sit there and think of how he could be everything that his friend ever deserved, if only Leonardo would let him.


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much he tried, Ezio couldn't act normally in front of Leonardo. He would keep gazing at his best friend while he worked or shy away from Leonardo's hugs. Even the slightest touch of their skins would make his heart flutter. There were times where he couldn't even talk properly with Leonardo, worrying that he would somehow reveal himself. Everything about Leonardo made his heart ache for him. He knew that Leonardo would easily welcome him in his bed. But he also knew that he would not return his affections. He was truly and utterly in love. And he felt hopeless about himself.

The worst part of it all was that he had no one to talk to. Over the years he had shared all his problems with Leonardo. The man had held him through the greatest sorrows of his life. Leonardo knew Ezio like the back of his hand. Perhaps that was why it was so difficult trying to hide his feelings. And he knew that he wasn't the only one who was getting affected by his odd behaviour. Leonardo was getting more and more concerned towards him. Spending more and more time with him, trying to find the root of Ezio's unusual reluctance. And unknowingly making the situation worse.

His visits to La Rosa della Virtù increased. Fucking whatever man or woman that was available while moaning out Leonardo's name. Teodora had even tried to ask him what had happened. Surely she must have understood by now based on what her workers had told her. But he disregarded her concerns, saying that everything was fine.

Leonardo had sensed that something was bothering him and suggested having dinner outside to lighten up his friend's mood. Ezio tried to avoid it but at the end he knew that he couldn't deny him, no matter what he asked of Ezio.

They were both dressed in their casual clothes, both looking absolutely amazing as they headed out. Ezio had always known that he was handsome. And over the past few days he had come to realise just how beautiful his friend was. But that was only a realisation that he had made in the bottega.

Now, as they were outside together, he realised just how many people wanted his best friend. And the weirdest thing of it all was how oblivious Leonardo was to their hungry stares. Most women and an occasional man tried to grab the artist's attention only to be politely refused. Ezio got the same treatment from the people around them but Leonardo's calm indifference to all of the praises were what his mind was focused on.

"You don't have to hold yourself back for me. I'm sure you would find a willing man if you wanted so," Ezio said, sipping slowly on his glass of wine.

"That is not why we're here today. I want to spend some time with you. I want to know what's bothering you so much," Leonardo asked, filling Ezio's glass again.

Frankly, Ezio's mood was turning sourer every time someone asked him what was bothering him. He was fed up. Fed up of wanting Leonardo. Fed up of trying to keep himself composed. Fed up of the fact that he had to lie and keep secrets from his best friend. Fed up of all the questions. Especially when it was asked by the one person who was at the centre of all his problems. The man who had proudly announced that he had no intention of ever loving anyone. Not to mention that he had to watch their server try and flirt with Leonardo for the last hour and a half.

"Let's go home and I'll tell you what is bothering me," Ezio said, unable to control himself anymore. If Leonardo wouldn't love him back then fine. But at least he could enjoy what he was willing to offer him rather than rotting in his own miseries.

His friend perked up at his statement. Smiling with self satisfaction at finally being able to get through to him. Leonardo quickly paid for their meal before they made their way back to his home. Opening the door, Leonardo asked him anxiously, "Tell me."

Ezio did not reply. He locked the main door after they entered the workshop and gently tugged Leonardo to follow him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Do you truly want to know what's bothering me?" Ezio's voice was serious, his eyes focused on his best friend.

"Of course. Tell me. I'll do whatever I can to help you." 

"It's you." Leonardo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before Ezio elaborated, "You, with your soft hair and your blue eyes. Your perfect body. Your compassion towards everything around you. And your fire in everything that you do. The way you make me feel safe. The way you comfmhhfff - "

Ezio was rudely cut off by Leonardo's mouth clamping on his own. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him that he didn't just want sex, that he loved him, that it would break him if Leonardo didn't love him back. But all he did was wrap his arm around that perfect body as he opened his lips to deepen the kiss.

They didn't pull away until they were panting, until breathing became essential as the air around them was sucked away in their excitement. Leaning his forehead against Ezio's, Leonardo murmured against his lips once his breathing was normal again, "You're an idiot. This was what was bothering you. This was why you were sulking for all these days."

Ezio didn't answer, joining their lips once again as his hands moved quickly to rid Leonardo of his clothes. Leonardo did the same with Ezio's clothes. Within two minutes, they were on the bed, grinding their bodies against each other. Ezio was desperate, having craved this with such intensity for the past few days. And so, he wasted no time in trying to insert Leonardo inside his unprepared hole.

"Are you crazy Ezio?" Leonardo asked, shaking his head in disbelief as he got up to retrieve a vial of oil from his desk.

"Just fuck me, Leo. I don't want your concern. I don't want…" Ezio stopped his protests, whimpering as soon as oil smothered fingers circled his entrance. Leonardo took his time preparing his lover before fucking him with the ruthless force that Ezio craved for. Ezio was moaning and thrusting back at each push. Crying out praises as his body finally got what it needed. It was rough. Leonardo bit him and nipped him all over his body throughout their coupling.

All the while, Ezio's mind reminded him that Leonardo would never love him. And therefore he didn't stop. Ezio didn't let Leonardo pull out once he came inside him. Instead, he turned them, straddling Leonardo's hips as he fucked himself again and again on that wonderful cock. Until his body was fatigued and his mind was delirious. Until that voice in his head stopped telling him that he would never find love. He cried by the fourth time that he came, his cock twitching and bucking painfully as nothing came out. He was shooting dry. And yet he didn't feel satisfied. Sobbing softly to himself at the fear of his love being snatched away from him. At the thoughts of his feelings being rejected by his best friend.

Leonardo pulled him off of himself and cradled his head in his chest, shushing him softly before they fell asleep. Ezio couldn't help but admit to himself at how wonderful it felt to be held in those arms, to be surrounded by Leonardo's warmth, to have his smell on himself. He nuzzled closer into his best friend. Even though Leonardo didn't love him, Ezio realised that he could get used to this. That his heart would somehow adjust with what it had and what it would never get to have. Without expecting fidelity or hopes of a future together or anything else that usually accompanied a normal healthy romantic relationship. Just like everything else in his life, he would make do with what he was given.


	5. Chapter 5

They did not stop having sex after that night. But Ezio tried his hardest to not let his feelings grow for his best friend. Everytime Leonardo tried to do something romantic Ezio would pull away, knowing that it wouldn't last anyway. He decided that it was better to pretend that they shared a strictly physical relationship rather than live in the constant fear of being rejected by the love of his life. Let Leonardo think that he only wanted his body. Let him think that Ezio still had control over his own heart.

The first day after that night, Leonardo tried to pull him into a tender kiss. But Ezio turned his head to the side before his lover could kiss him. Instead he got down on his knees and sucked Leonardo off to completion before moving on to get fucked by him.

The second day, Leonardo tried to hug him. Ezio instead pushed Leonardo down onto the bed before filling himself full of that delicious cock.

The third day, Leonardo tried to hold his hand as they ate. Ezio pulled away, retracting his hand as if it had been burned.

The fourth day, Leonardo tried to suggest that they do something together, perhaps go spent a day in an isolated place where they would be away from people's judgemental eyes. Ezio didn't even let him finish his second sentence before he was hungrily kissing Leonardo, essentially shutting up his mouth as he began to undress him.

Each and every day he saw a quiet acceptance on Leonardo's face. An unending patience in his nature, even though he knew that this was beginning to affect their friendship. But Ezio didn't know what to do. How could he tell Leonardo that he loved him when the man had already rejected him long ago? Each and every day Ezio was losing more of himself to Leonardo.

By the tenth day, Ezio broke. He couldn't deny himself anymore. He would deal with the consequences of a heartbreak later. He gently asked Leonardo to accompany him to his room. Without trying to undress each other, Ezio moved them both to the bed. Rather than trying to have sex, he kissed Leonardo. Kept kissing him softly. Holding on to Leonardo, letting them discover each other's bodies at a slow pace. It was true that they did not stop having sex after that initial night, but it was on the tenth day that they made love to each other.

And it was glorious. With their fingers intertwined in each other's, lips moving in soft gentle kisses, their bodies pressed close to each other to feel each movement, hips moving slowly, not towards an end but to enjoy how close they felt. Ezio didn't know how long they made love. The only thing that he knew was that he finally let himself go. Let himself be claimed by the man he loved. For the first time in the last month, he fell asleep without a single concern in his mind.

The next few months were blissful. All of Ezio's fears proved to be unwarranted. Leonardo never laid with another, he was his and only his. But they also never said those words of love to each other. Ezio did not want to ruin things and Leonardo didn't want to live in unrealistic fantasies of a shared future. So their love remained unspoken between them.

But that didn't mean that they were unaware of it. Ezio could see his love reflected back in Leonardo's eyes every time he saw that beautiful face. Leonardo would fret and worry whenever Ezio returned late after one of his assassination contracts. He would cry when he thought Ezio was asleep every time the assassin came home injured. He would get angry whenever a woman tried to show her interests in Ezio, taking Ezio for himself as soon as they were alone, whispering how nobody else could have _his_ assassin.

But the world did not stop telling them that it hated their relationship. Ezio was used to living outside the social norms but Leonardo had a very public appearance to maintain.

It was a warm afternoon that day. Leonardo was idly sketching the seagulls pecking in the water, searching for some fishes. Ezio was sitting beside him on the bench, watching different people walk by. They hadn't realised when they held each other's hand, like they usually did when they were alone. They were made aware of it however, when a woman came by and spit on Leonardo's boots in disgust. That was the first time Ezio would have spilled the blood of an innocent if it wasn't for his love tightening the grip on his hand to stop him.

The gossips slowly began to spread. Leonardo's patrons began to cancel their commissions. There was never any evidence since Ezio would always make sure to take care of any witnesses who tried to defile his lover's name but Ezio wasn't always there in Venezia. There was a limit to the number of people he could threaten to silence them, a limit to the efforts he could make to get people to stop talking. No amount of threats or money could change people's minds. At least in Firenze, people were lenient. In the rest of the world, people tolerated no such activities.

It was another warm afternoon when the heralds began informing the general public of the execution that was going to be held the next day. They were both present on the following morning as the eighteen year old boy was publicly mutilated for engaging in sodomy. Ezio couldn't bear to watch the scene before him. So he turned his face away. Leonardo however, was already aware of what the world thought of people like him, so he watched silently, expressionless. Watched as the crowd cheered in joy, praising and chanting hymns of salvation, of cleansing the society of its sins. As the boy before them was tortured until his last breath.

It was becoming difficult for them to keep living in Venezia. Ezio felt some reprieve when Leonardo accepted Mario's invitation to live in Monteriggioni. They were ecstatic. They could finally be themselves, no longer needing to hide. But Ezio realised that such moments of happiness, just like his lover had always predicted were short lived.

His family welcomed Leonardo with open arms. Loved him and accepted him as one of their own. They grew comfortable in their surroundings. Too comfortable. When the citizens came to know of this, they were enraged. Riots became common in the previously calm town. The fact that not only was Ezio a sodomite but also that the Auditore Family would not have an heir did not fit well with the citizens.

Ezio had returned from a successful mission when he found their room empty. His mother informed him that Leonardo had moved to Milano. Explained to him that Leonardo did not want to be the cause of any problems for Ezio's ancestral city.

No matter how much they wanted, Ezio couldn't stay with Leonardo in Milano. He didn't want to repeat what had happened in Venezia. By now, he had learned the reality of the world around them. Learned that their truth would eventually get out and not even the deadliest assassin in all of Italia was capable of stopping it. So they settled on visits. Visits that would sometimes be years apart.

Each night they spent together brought more pain than comfort. Because the following days of separation would become more and more unbearable. All they felt was pain. Pain that they couldn't be together. Pain that Ezio's love could one day become the cause of Leonardo's death. Pain that the world would never accept them, or even let them be. They were destroying each other, much like the world around them was destroying their love.

Eventually they stopped fooling themselves. Ezio now knew what Leonardo meant when he first asked him about love. When he couldn't control himself anymore, Ezio would visit Leonardo. And they would spend entire nights together, holding on to each other as they cried, silent sobs wrecking and shaking their bodies. Their shirts would be stained in patches of wet tears in the morning. But slowly and surely they stopped. Stopped hurting themselves and each other.

The best way that they found to recover themselves was to revert back to their original beings. They went back to sharing their beds and bodies with other people for a few hours of pleasure but never letting anyone get close to their hearts. They went back to being friends, the greatest friends. Exactly what the world wanted them to be.

Eventually life went on. Their shared love locked away in their own hearts, that would sometimes reveal itself to the world at the darkest hours of night in the form of a few drops of tears as they laid alone in their own cold beds. They did keep their friendship. Nothing and no one could snatch that away from them.

It took someone remarkable to melt the wall that Ezio had built around his heart. Only Sofia with her comforting warmth and unending love was able to achieve this. Ezio found happiness again with her and their family, just like Leonardo had once told him. Sometimes late in the night though, he still wondered whether things would have ended differently if the world around them was not so toxic. Perhaps some things were just too pure for others to understand.

Leonardo was wrong about one thing though. He did not die alone. Ezio came as soon as he heard the news of Leonardo's worsening health. Leonardo died in the arms of his lover as Ezio held onto his body until it grew cold. He died with the love of his life beside him, the love of his life who was now a happily married man and the proud father of two beautiful children. He couldn't have been more happier for Ezio.

Ezio finally gathered the strength and courage to do what had scared him the most. To lean down and whisper into the dead body of the love of his life "Ti amo, amore mio."

He got up and shut those lifeless blue eyes with the tips of his wrinkled fingers for the final time before placing a chaste kiss on the cold forehead. Leonardo's cheeks were still wet with Ezio's tears as he left the room and asked Niccolò to inform the others about Leonardo's death.

Just like Leonardo had always believed, there was no happily ever after for men like him. Because that is how the world repaid Leonardo da Vinci, the greatest man to have ever been alive. By forcing him to hide his true nature, by making him fearful of love and by keeping him away from the one person who meant the most to him, the one true love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is only a fictional story as are all the characters. But Leonardo might have had to face the same problems in real life if he actually ever fell in love with someone and this was just my take on it through Ezio's POV.


End file.
